VFK History of American Football Quest II
Description The game of "Football" prior to the 1800's could mean any number of ball games played on foot. A variety of rules existed, with some called running games and allowing the players to hold the ball, and others called kicking games which didn't allow it. The roots of modern football can be traced to the games of Rugby and Soccer. On today's quest, we are going to look at the history of football! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Football Chair 2011! Prizes Questions 1. The beginnings of what would become American football, is found in some of the games played at colleges in the early 1800's. Some exclusive universities and colleges started playing a rather violent running game. Princeton University began their version of the game around 1820. Dartmouth College also had an early football type kicking game. When Dartmouth published its rules for their game in 1871, what was their game known as? * Kicking Rugby * Old Division Football * English Football * Soccer 2. In 1845, the first running game to publish its rules was the popular English sport, rugby. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "It was rugby!" 3. As with anything that is developed in several areas at once, there is some debate over which team was the first American football team. Most sports historians are in general agreement that what group was the first American Football team? * Oneida Football Club of Boston * Montreal Football Club * Yale Football Team * Harvard Football Club 4. The Oneida Football club was founded in 1861. The rules that the club used are unknown. They could have been a running, kicking, or hybrid version of early football. What is known is that Rugby was becoming popular in Canada and is believed to be the root of Canadian football. Go to the Castle Entrance with fountain in Medieval Age, and say: "How do you play?" 5. The rules followed by early football clubs have been mostly lost, but some documentation of important games remain which give some insight into the game play. In an 1869 football game between Rutgers and Princeton they played the game with two teams of 25 people each. Which of the following is not the name of a type of player? * Feilders * Bulldogs * Peanutters * Bears 6. Of the 25 players, 11 were Fielders, 12 were bulldogs and the remaining two, called peanutters stayed near the opposing team's goals looking for scoring opportunities. This indicates that there was no offside regulation at that time. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front in Australia, and say: "Off sides!" 7. American football in this stage was played with rules very similar to soccer. Running with or throwing the ball was not permitted. What did they call a score? * Goal * Touchdown * Endrun * Cash In 8. Early collegiate football games used rules based on soccer. The first rules did not allow throwing or running with the ball. Harvard wanted rules based more on rugby allowing physical contact and the carrying of the ball, so they stood firm by refusing to attend a meeting to codify the soccer based rules. Harvard is thus credited with being influential in the early rules of modern American Football. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "It was soccer!" 9. Between 1880 and 1883 the coach of the Yale football team adjusted the rules. He set the player number at 11, reduced the size of the field and started the scrimmage where a player handed the football backward to his team to begin the play. He also established that if the offense failed to gain five yards in three downs that they had to give the ball to the other team. What was the name of this "Father of modern American Football"? * Walter Camp * John Heisman * John Chapman * Howard Cosell 10. As football grew in popularity, outstanding players were paid. On November 12, 1892 William Heffelinger, who played for Yale, was paid $500 to play for a Pittsburgh team. He is considered to be the first professional football player. Go to the Command Deck in Space Age, and say: "Team Spirit!" Answers 1. Old Division Football 2. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "It was rugby!" 3. Oneida Football Club of Boston 4. Go to the Castle Entrance with fountain in Medieval Age, and say: "How do you play?" 5. Bears 6. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front in Australia, and say: "Off sides!" 7. Goal 8. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia and say: "It was soccer!" 9. Walter Camp 10. Go to the Command Deck in Space Age, and say: "Team Spirit!" Category:Quests